Un regalo para Minny Minerva
by miel-tonks
Summary: Los merodeadores vuelven a la acción, esta vez con un gran regalo para Minerva, en agradecimiento de que haya escogido a Harry como buscador. Universo alterno. Merodeadores vivos y un sinfín de locuras.


Nada de esto me pertenece y blablablá.

¡Diviértanse con la lectura!

"="="="="="="="="="="=""="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

El gran comedor, siempre había sido un lugar lleno de sorpresas, siempre ruidoso y divertido…

— ¿En serio eres el nuevo buscador?—cuestiono Ron, al pequeño Potter que sentado junto a él disfrutaba un gran pedazo de carne, el niño solo asintió y Hermione a su lado frunció el ceño.

—así es, el más joven desde hace cien años según la profesora McGonagall—contesto algo presumido, la muchacha a su lado bufo y al final pareció que no pudo contenerse más.

— ¡No se me hace correcto!—grito sin importarle que unos cuantos compañeros suyos, le lanzaran una mirada desaprobadora—te han dado un premio por romper las reglas… cuando debieron por lo menos castigarte—Harry decidió ignorarla.

— ¿ya le has dicho a tu padre?—.

— Sí, le dije ayer Ron, le mande una carta donde le platique a detalle todo, aunque lo más seguro es que también le hayan mandado una misiva de parte de la escuela—Ron asintió, y entonces se sumieron en una plática más apacible. Ignorando casi olímpicamente las farfullas de Hermione, al fin y al cabo, la niña ni siquiera era en realidad su _amiga, _pero la soportaba de buena manera, porque aparte de ser educado por James Potter, también lo había sido por Lily Evans.

Todos días, a la hora del almuerzo, el gran comedor se llenaba de cientos de lechuzas que entraban volando, siempre orgullosas, a entregar correo. Harry esperaba con ansias una carta de su casa, así que cuando comenzaron a llegar las olivas busco emocionado a Snitch la lechuza, pronto la encontró… pero no iba sola, no, junto con otras cinco lechuzas llevaba un enorme paquete, más bien una enorme caja.

Y Harry lo supo, sin necesidad de razonar mucho, estaba a punto de ser avergonzado; cuando las lechuzas sin siquiera observarlo, continuaron volando hasta la mesa de los profesores, el niño conocía a su padre, a los amigos de su padre… y admitámoslo, eran tan maduros como un niño de cinco años. Y entonces para su sorpresa las lechuzas aterrizaron frente a la profesora McGonagall, quien demasiado sorprendida para su bien, había dejado la cuchara de la sopa a un lado y ahora observaba con los ojos muy abiertos (junto con todo el comedor), la enorme caja color rojo con un moño dorado, _los colores de Gryffindor_.

Harry ya esperaba lo peor, hubiera querido levantarse y correr hacia la profesora, para alertarla, pero como todo el comedor, se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo. Y entonces cuando la mujer lentamente acerco su mano a la caja y comenzó a jalar del moño, todos contuvieron la respiración… y entonces….

Miles de colores salieron de ella, miles de globos muggles y de confeti, parecía que la caja no tenía fin… era ruidosa, con los silbidos y gritos de alegría que salían de ella, era como si dentro de la caja, hubiera una fiesta que termino saliéndose de control. Y entonces para estupefacción de todos, el confeti y lo demás se acabó y comenzó a salir humo, y el humo comenzó a formar un circulo frente a ellos, y para sorpresa de todos, como si fuese una visión, como si se tratase de una gran televisión… tres figuras aparecieron, claramente eran los famosos merodeadores.

Y entonces comenzó a salir una musiquita pegajosa y el trio de adultos comenzó a bailar… en la sala de la mansión Potter, como pudo descubrir después el pequeño azabache, toda decorada con globos y papeles de colores, como si los merodeadores festejaran algo.

Y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que su cara ya se encontraba toda roja, cuando la de McGonagall simplemente parecía imperita; Sirius había hecho aparecer un tubo y se movía al son de la música, James bailaba alguna danza de la lluvia, con gritos y toda la cosa y Remus bailaba el tango con una escoba. Más tarde que temprano la música acabo y los tres merodeadores se tomaron de las manos haciendo así, una graciosa reverencia.

— ¡Gracias querida Minny!—vocifero James y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—el mejor momento de mi vida, estoy tan orgulloso de mi Harry ¡nada menos que un buscador! ¡la a-m-o!—grito e hizo aparecer un enorme muñeco de tamaño natural, que no era nada más ni nadie menos que la querida McGonagall, con su sombrero picudo de bruja, inclinado hacia un lado, e incluso con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta.

Y James acercándose la abrazo, y la muñeca pareció que iba a explotar, por tan fuerte abrazo. Sirius riéndose aventó a un lado a su amigo y le dio un pico a Minny, Remus y James chiflaron y comenzaron a cantar "canuto y Minny sentados en un árbol besándose…" el pobre Sirius perdió el color y poniéndose verde comenzó a tener arcadas, cuando se controló observo furioso a sus amigos.

— ¡Pero si podría ser mi abuela!—grito, y Minerva sentada y ruborizada en la mesa de los profesores frunció el ceño—eso… eso sería casi como incesto… quiero decir, Minny fácil podría ser mi bisabuela, y yo su guapo tataranietto, yo entiendo que sea todo un guapo bombón y Dios griego… seria asqueroso—termino en un estremecimiento, sus amigos rieron.

—de todos modos Minny ¡la amamos! Está claro que siempre le hemos gustado y por eso ha escogido a mi hijo, a mi dulce bebe… y por ello le daremos el mejor regalo del mundo…—y aclarándose la garganta observo a Remus que dio un paso adelante y saco un viejo pergamino.

—por este conducto, nosotros: canuto, cornamenta y lunático, en pleno uso de todas nuestras facultades mentales y blablablá la hacemos merecedora del mejor título de la historia… y así como Wendy fue para Peter Pan, la primera niña perdida. Usted será…-redoble de tambores por favor-… ¡la primera merodeadora! Así que Minerva McGonagall, le damos una calurosa broma de bienvenida. Travesura realizada…—y enrollando el pergamino sonrió, pero después frunció el ceño, y se aclaró la garganta—sin embargo, para que esto sea correcto tendremos que buscarle un nombre… veamos… usted es un gato ¿no?... mmm ¿Qué creen ustedes chicos?—cuestionó observando a sus amigos, ambos parecieron meditarlo.

— ¡Que sea la vieja gata! Será como nuestra querida bisabuela… ¿le gustaría ser vieja gata Minny?—cuestiono Sirius y James a su lado le dio un coscorrón.

— ¡No seas imbécil! Ella se merece un nombre a su altura… ¿Qué opinan de gatubela?—cuestiono, aunque se notó claramente su tono de burla… Sirius sonrió encantado, y Remus para seguirles la corriente también asintió, y así, Sirius saco su varita y en un movimiento limpio, la muñeca a tamaño natural de Minerva, cambio su capa de bruja verde, por una capa de cuero negro y votas megas… incluso obtuvo un antifaz.

Era simplemente ridículo, y muchos ya reían divertidos, mientras Harry gemía sin cesar. Estaba m-u-e-t-o, ¡fantástico! Ahora, aparte de tener a un prepotente Snape para hacerle la vida imposible, también tendría a gatubela, que querría venganza por tamaña vergüenza que estaba pasando. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su madre en todo este asunto? Pero sus pensamientos pesimistas se vieron cortados cuando los tres merodeadores comenzaron a gritar "¡Gatubela!" una y otra vez.

—-ahoragatubela—hablo Sirius—tendrá que cumplir varias reglas merodeadoras, su primera broma se la mandaremos tan pronto como cuando esté lista, tendrá que cumplirla como ritual de iniciación…—y entonces James lo hizo a un lado y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Seré su genio y estaré dispuesto a cumplirle sus tres más grandes deseos… vamos a ver… ¿Qué opina de una dotación anual de comida para gatos? Supongo que al ser un animago la comida no le sabrá tan asquerosa…—pero Remus le dio un sapo.

— Simplemente, ¿Quién diablos sería tan estúpido como para comer comida de animales?—y como si fuera una pregunta para ganar el premio mayor, Sirius levanto la mano con rapidez.

— ¡Yo! Las croquetas son deliciosas, deberían probarlas alguna vez…—pero sus amigos ya se habían apartado unos pasos de él, y lo observaban con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Cuándo diablos ingeriste croquetas de perro?—cuestiono James estupefacto, Sirius se alzó de hombros, pero aun así contesto.

—la pasada navidad, cuando me porte tan mal… que Lily me mando como regalo de navidad croquetas de perro, y como dice aquel dicho muggle. Si tienes limones, has limonada… —rebatió, moviendo las manos como si se tratara de una enorme batidora—y les aseguro que una vez que las pruebas no saben nada mal…—pero sus amigos simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

—aun así—dijo James después de unos segundos de silencio—creo que Remus tiene razón, gatubela es una mujer inteligente, nunca comería comida de gatos, aunque sea buena para su salud… ¿y si le regalo un cambio de aspecto?—sus dos amigos lo observaron expectantes y el respiro hondo—hace poco la cara de caball… digo, la adorable hermana de Lily, descubrió una pequeña arruga en su frente, y como la mujer es _taaan_ endiabladamente **guapa**, sintió que ese era un defecto de debía corregir… en conclusión, Lily me dijo que cara de caballo fue a un hospital muggle, donde por medio de una cirugía-que aún no sé qué sea-le quitaron la arruga. Gatubela ¿le gustaría que le pagara una cirugía para todas sus arrugas?—y entonces Remus y Sirius sonrieron, les gustaba la idea.

— ¡Es una gran idea cornamenta! Podrías terminar en la pobreza, pero Gatubela se lo merece…—opino Remus, y entonces James chasqueo los dedos. Y frente a la Minerva que observaba la pantalla de humo, salió de la caja un papel… que ella tomo disgustada, y Harry supo de inmediato que se trataba sin duda alguna de su primer regalo.

— ¡Vamos canuto, lunático, denme dos ideas más para regalo!—rugió James totalmente feliz—Sirius en seguida salto de emoción.

— ¡Regálale una cita!—Remus sonrió y su sonrisa pareció de repente maniática.

—yo domino a canuto, sería una gran perfecta cita para gatubela, ¿Qué te parece una cena romántica? Después podrías darle una vuelta en tu moto, y al final… bueno, veremos que sucede—Sirius esta vez, no lo soporto y haciendo aparecer una cubeta vomito ruidosamente, y cuando termino, aventando la cubeta en el piso, sin impórtale que su asqueroso contenido fuera derramado, se lanzó sobre Remus, pero James prevenido lo tomo fuertemente del hombro.

— ¡Pero si es una gran idea canuto!—y el aludido pareció de verdad molesto y atemorizado— ¡Ey tranquiló! Que tu no serás su cita, yo sé quién lo será… ¿Qué opinan del muggle que vive a una calle de aquí?—y entonces Sirius pareció totalmente tranquilo y Remus solo se alzó de hombros.

—De acuerdo—dijo el licántropo y James chasqueo los dedos de nuevo. Nadie se esperaba que de la caja saliera un enorme pergamino, que al desenrollarse mostro una fotografía muggle, de un hombre ya bastante entrado en edad que, claramente se veía, había entrado a la crisis de los cuarenta, con sus pantalones entubados y sus lentes negros. Y después otro papel voló a las manos de la profesora, ya visiblemente avergonzada. No sobre decir que la mayoría del comedor reía por lo bajo.

— ¡Ahora solo falta uno!—vocifero James y Remus esta vez salto de su lugar, había tenido una gran idea. Y entonces acercándose a sus amigos murmuro.

—"Merodeador BUBU"—James sonrió y Sirius hizo un puchero.

— ¡Pero yo quería que me regalaran eso a mí!—y Remus solo rodo los ojos.

— Entonces espera hasta navidad, este es el momento de gatubela, Cornamenta ¿puedo hacer los honores?—cuestiono Remus, el aludido asintió. Y el licántropo se aclaró la garganta.

—el baño… el baño es un lugar aburrido, y cuando nos ha agarrado estreñimiento… nos pasamos horas en el baño, sentados en la tasa, y sin nada mejor que hacer que aburrimos… es por eso que hemos creado ¡merodeador bubu! Practico y rápido de usar, se puede convertir en lo que sea, contiene, un montón de deportes muggles en miniatura que puede instalar cómodamente en el piso del baño y jugar todo lo que quiera, palos de gof y una pequeña pelotita… entre otras cosas, ¡ahora podrá ejercitarse y hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas al mismo tiempo!—y entonces James se acercó y chasqueo los dedos, y de la horrible caja de regalo salió una caja más pequeña en donde se veían los pies de alguien, sentado en la taza del baño y jugando divertido un partido de básquet ball. Del otro lado de la caja, salían la cara de los tres merodeadores.

—derechos reservados, muy pronto a la venta—recito Remus.

— ¡He hecho mi buena obra del año!—aclamo orgulloso James, y entonces, antes de que los merodeadores dijeran algo se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y los tres adultos perdieron el color.

— ¡Lily!—grito Remus y levantando su varita, murmuro un hechizo para camuflajear la cámara. Pronto Lily entro, se veía cargada de bolsas, había estado de compras y parecía realmente feliz. Claro, hasta que vio el espectáculo frente a sus ojos y descubrió a la muñeca de McGonagall. Los merodeadores ya se preparaban para correr, para huir de Lily, quien dejando las bolsas a un lado se acercó a los merodeadores y les apunto con el dedo.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?—.

—la iniciación de Gatubela… McGonagall, hemos decidido hacerla un merodeador por lo que le ha he hecho a Harry—murmuro lleno de miedo, James… y paso un momento antes de que Lily suspirando observara a la muñeca. Y para asombro de todo el gran comedor, se dejara caer por la risa en el piso, no dejaba de reír y los merodeadores parecían preocupados.

—creo que la hemos traumatizado, hemos vuelto loca a tu esposa cornamenta—dijo Remus acercándose a Lily que sin dejar de reír golpeaba ahora el suelo con ambas manos. Y Harry estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, su madre había perdido la chaveta. Esa no era una reacción normal, no lo era. Lo normal hubiera sido que hecha una furia maldijera a su padre y a sus amigos, los hiciera sufrir. Pero que se riera como histérica… sip definitivamente Lily Evans había llegado al fondo, junto con su razón.

— ¡Lily!—grito James desesperado— ¡mi amor! Tienes que volver a mí, ¡lánzame un hechizo! Habiente algún florero ¡dime idiota!—grito James, pero Lily no parecía ella.

—vayamos a San Mugo—opino Remus, y en ese momento fue la mejor idea. Porque entonces James, cargándola la llevo hacia la chimenea y después de que desapareciera Sirius y Remus se acercaron de nueva cuenta a la cámara.

—bueno gatubela, supongo que por hoy ha sido todo. ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y cuando logremos componer a Lily y curarnos de sus maleficios… podremos mandarle la nueva broma—termino Sirius y el humo desapareció.

El gran comedor permaneció en silencio unos segundos, observando entre intervalos a Harry y a McGonagall. Y entonces como en sincronía, todo el gran comedor comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Minerva se había levantado y después de fulminar a Harry con la mirada había salido hecha una furia, y sus regalos como si estuviesen hechizados, la habían seguido.

Todo había acabado, estaba definitivamente en el infierno… pensó Harry que agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza, gimió. No le preocupaba mucho su madre, ya había tenido un ataque así hace un par de años atrás, y después de administrarle unos cuantos medicamentos, había estado bien y lista para infringir sus conocidos castigos.

¿Cómo diablos había terminado a parar en una familia tan disfuncional? Y entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una lechuza entro volando, Snitch, sin siquiera mirar a Harry había dejado una carta frente a él. El muchacho la tomo y la abrió, en ella solo había unas pocas líneas.

_**Harry **_

_**Canuto, lunático y yo, nos encontramos en San Muggo, esta vez Lily se ha excedido un poco y aun tratan de sacarle el inodoro a Sirius de la cabeza… como sea, dile a gatubela que una carta le llegara mañana.**_

_**Cuídate y nos vemos en vacaciones.**_

_**Tu padre**_

Y Harry gimiendo, se levantó de su lugar sin decirle nada a Ron, que reía a carcajadas.

Era mejor que comenzara a hacer su ensayo sobre encantamientos, si quería salir libre este año, porque no creía que la profesora gatubela, se lo fuera a hacer muy fácil.

"="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

**¡Hola! Últimamente, solo he hecho capítulos, tristes… ¡tenía ganas de divertirme un rato! Y como me encanta escribir de mi loco mundo alterno, esta idea ha surgido de mi cabeza… ¿Qué opinan? Solo espero, que les resulte divertida, y les provoque unas cuantas risas.**

**¡Comentarios por favor!**


End file.
